Shizuka Uchiha
Shizuka Uchiha is a minor supporting character of Naruto and a member of Konoha's Team 14. Background Shortly after being promoted to chunin, Shizuka was sent on her first solo mission. It wasn't considered a dangerous one, but she happened to run into rogue ninja. During the ensuing battle, Shizuka suffered a severe head injury and was not expected to live. She was left for dead by the forest where she fought. An elderly couple found her while foraging for food and, after realizing she was alive, took her in. Shizuka recovered rapidly but due to her head trauma, lost her memories. A search team was sent to find Shizuka but they proved unsucessful, returning with her forehead protector. They planned to investigate again, but the event of the Uchiha Massacre occurred soon after. The elderly couple adopted Shizuka, having no children of their own (she was like a grandchild). They told her of how they found her in the forest, but did not where she came from or who she was. They were able to find out what her name was, however (it was the only thing she remembered). As Shizuka grew older, she began remembering her past more and more. She decided to journey to different countries, beginning with the Five Great Shinobi Nations in order to learn her past. She arrived at Konohagakure during the time-skip and presented herself before the Hokage. Tsunade recognized her high skills and began to suspect Shizuka was an Uchiha. At this point, she asked Shizuka to stay in Konoha. Shizuka accepted on the condition that her adoptive family would be welcome to stay, too. The Fifth Hokage agreed. Shizuka was encouraged to become a shinobi (again). She was placed on a team (Team 14) by Tsunade. She used the money she made from her missions to support her family. She befriended Shiho at Konoha Library, a place she often frequents. The two tried to find more about Shizuka's past (as Shizuka recalled living in Konoha). After much investigation, they found a mission report about a missing shinobi- Shizuka Uchiha. Shizuka went to the Uchiha clan compound, where she regained much of her memory. She visited the Fifth Hokage, who revealed she had suspected it from the start. Shizuka was left shocked and angry, though the hurt eventually wore off. Personality Shizuka is serious and works hard for what she believes in. She likes to remain in the background, observing her peers, and coming up with her own conclusions. She tries to be an "older sister" figure. However, she acts very awkwardly around others. She is caring and will go through great lengths to protect those she loves. Shizuka has an individualistic attitude. She panics easily and gets stressed though. When she is tried past her breaking point, she blows up. It is impossible to make her budge once she has made a decision. Shizuka sticks to what she thinks and does not let others influence her. She is rather stubborn. She considers things from different angles which leads her to overthink. She has the tendency to switch from subject to subject, and is argumentative. Shizuka is kind and determined. She does not give up, as seen when she continued to fight after sustaining multiple injuries. She works at whatever she puts her mind to and does not stop until she reaches her goal (she has a one-track mind). She is respectful to her elders, calling her adoptive guardians "oji-chan" and "oba-chan" (as they are like her grandparents). She is energetic but often procrastinates. Shizuka is introverted, preferring to keep to herself despite her loneliness. When sad, she becomes withdrawn. Appearance When she was younger, Shizuka had long black hair. By Shippudden, her hair is cut to collarbone-length, as it is "easier to manage." Parts are held back by a barrette. Shizuka possesses large dark eyes and is rather short. She wears a long-sleeved dark pink shirt with standard black shinobi pants and a pouch around her waist. She carries a pack with her. Shizuka is occasionally seen with orange leg warmers as she was taught by Might Guy. She also has dark blue shinobi sandals. She dons Konoha's attire during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Abilities Shizuka did very well at the Academy, graduating earlier than most and being promoted to a chunin a year later. During Naruto: The Last, she was given the rank of jonin- only a few years' time after deciding to become a shinobi again. She initially excelled in ninjutsu but began training primarily in taijutsu. However after being promoted, she began to train in ninjutsu again having mastered taijutsu. Taijutsu Taijutsu is Shizuka's strong point. She was taught self-defense by the elderly couple. This practice along with increased strength helped her to learn taijutsu. Shizuka is very agile and able to keep her balance. She is able to slip in and out of small openings, and plant small bombs which she often utilizes. She trained under Might Guy for a while, and wore weights to help her improve her speed. Strength Shizuka is not physically strong, but able to enhance her strength with chakra. After being taken in, she builds up her strength doing many tasks and chores. Though she is currently average in this category, it should be noted that she has made a lot of progress. Ninjutsu Shizuka specialized in ninjutsu during her Academy days. Her skill was advanced, and she graduated early as a result. She began training more in taijutsu after being adopted, though still trained with her chakra. She showed natural talent for ninjutsu, despite becoming a taijutsu specialist. After the war, Shizuka began to learn ninjutsu again. To many people's amazement, Shizuka became a skilled ninjutsu user. Naruto, himself, commented on her proficiency. She learned quickly, grasping concepts and began experimenting on her own, especially with explosive tags (she often uses explosives). She mastered various forms of ninjutsu. In the epilogue, it is revealed that Shizuka teaches ninjutsu at the Academy. Epilogue By this time, Shizuka is a teacher at the Academy, along with Shino. She teaches students ninjutsu, though still has little patience. She has moved out to her own apartment but continues to visit the elderly couple. Also Appears In Naruto 6: Road to Ninja In Naruto 6: Road to Ninja, Shizuka is a loud girl who talks openly about herself. She still has her family and is a skilled genjutsu user, rather than a taijutsu specialist. Her hair is longer and she wears a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and matching dark blue shinobi pants. She has black sandals, rather than dark blue. Naruto 7: The Last Shizuka has a small cameo in this movie. It is revealed that she had been promoted to jonin and was focusing on ninjutsu. Her appearance has not changed much, though she is sometimes seen wearing a flak jacket. Trivia *Shizuka's favorite foods are fish and soup, while her least favorite food is natto. **Shizuka's hobbies are playing shogi, researching, and people-watching. *She has completed 70 official missions in total: 23 D-Rank, 28 C-Rank, 18 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Shizuka means "quiet child." *Shizuka would like a match with Naruto Uzumaki or Rock Lee. **Shizuka's favorite phrase is "The cornered will strike" and her favorite word is equality. *Shizuka has a habit of staring fixedly in space without blinking, often creeping others out. **Shizuka's fears are falling and being paid attention to. *Shizuka spends most of her time at Konoha Library, helping Shiho with decoding. **Due to time spent training with Might Gai, she developed the habit of giving thumbs up sporadically. Creation and Conception Shizuka was a bit of an accident (it seems that all my OCs are). I wanted to undertake the challenge of making a Uchiha OC alive after the massacre. I think I failed but I've grown very fond of Shizuka. She shares some traits with my other OCs but on the whole, I think she's her own character. Please note that her stats from the Second Databook are supposed represent her time-skip abilities. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Reference Believe it or not, this was based on a Korean drama/soap opera. I wanted to create a Uchiha OC who could have survived the Uchiha Massacre, without being a Mary-Sue. I'm not sure I succeeded. Thanks Nxf11rocks for commenting! Please comment! Is Shizuka a Mary-Sue? Category:DRAFT